A Life Full of Drabbles
by falchionne
Summary: Explore through the relationship of Kaiba and Serenity with a collection of Silentshipping drabbles, based on small events and seasons. Uses English dub names. Rated T only because I do not know where this all will go.
1. Ice Skating

A Collection of Silentshipping Drabbles

Kaiba (Seto) x Serenity (Shizuka)

Ice Skating

* * *

Seto Kaiba could do anything. He had grown up to be the best, and it was not known for him to fail. Yet on this cold winter day he was being challenged by a foe he had never expected to encounter. Oh, he was prepared to win, and he would not leave until he had. His posture was perfect, his expression was perfect, but no matter his looks his foe would not succumb to the intimidation.

A rush of wind passed by his side, and a spray of ice speckled the ground in front of him. Serenity Wheeler, the younger sister of one of the most annoying people in the world, had stopped right in front of him. She wore a look of concern on her face as she steadied herself to confront the man.

"I don't mean to intrude, Mr. Kaiba, but would you like some help?" she asked. He glared down at her, making her wonder if she should make an escape before he scolded her.

"I am fine." He spoke very abruptly and took a step forward to prove his point.

Unfortunately he took a literal step and as his skate touched the ice he lost his balance. Serenity caught him, keeping him up by holding on to his shoulders. If he hadn't been so trained to keep a calm visage he would have been gaping at the ice below him. However, he was quick to settle his thoughts and instead glared at the girl in front of him.

"Oh, I… I'm sorry," Serenity had helped him by reflex, but immediately backed off when she realized that she had made physical contact with the man.

Kaiba would not let go of his pride, and tried going forward with a different technique. He scooted one skate forward and did not fall. Feeling confident, he pulled the other foot forward. He was once again standing straight and he was sure that his actions had proven to the girl that he was fine on his own.

She smiled up at him, though she wondered if she should really leave him be. Serenity had a good bit of experience with ice skating and she was sure that she could help Kaiba. With a sigh, she left him to skate around the rink.

As she skated she kept an eye on the tall man. He was taking his time, going forward with miniscule strides as he gripped the wall aside him. The man looked ridiculous, though no one dared to laugh at him.

"Oh, hey, Serenity!" a young voice sounded next to the girl, catching her off guard. It was Mokuba, the younger of the Kaiba brothers. He seemed to be a much better skater than Seto, and was most likely the reason for his brother's appearance on the ice.

"Hello, Mokuba," she nodded at the boy as they matched paces, "How are you doing?"

"Good, good. I didn't know you skated."

"I did not know _you_ did."

"Yeah, I like it. I come here after school sometimes," he looked towards his brother, who was about halfway around the rink now, "This is my brother's first time."

"Oh, um, yeah, I tried to help him earlier."

He laughed knowingly, "_I_ couldn't even help him!"

As the two looked at the older Kaiba he suddenly fell over, falling onto the side of his knees as tried so hard to keep himself up with the use of the wall. Serenity quickly skated across the middle of the rink to reach him, not thinking of how he had glared at her the last time.

Kaiba was already pulling himself up, albeit shakily, when Serenity reached his side. Nevertheless, she helped him up, steadying his elbows and shoulders so that he would not fall down again. Once he was sure that he was sturdy, Kaiba brushed her off and settled back to his common glare

Rather perturbed with his annoying attitude, Serenity spoke up to the man, "You look ridiculous, Kaiba. You're just like a kid, and if you don't let me help you then you're a coward." She held out her hands for him to take, though she doubted he would do so.

Serenity felt some relief after speaking her mind, and she was all but ready to turn around and leave the man – who she supposed must now be fairly dumbfounded. To her surprise, he grabbed her still outstretched hands. He stared at her, looking directly at her now wide eyes.

"I am no coward."

Seto Kaiba could do anything. He had grown up learning to never fail. Now, on this winter day he faced a new foe. Still, he was prepared to win, and he would not leave until he had. His posture was perfect, his expression was perfect, but thankfully this girl had not succumbed to the intimidation.

* * *

A/N: This will be a collection of Silentshipping-based stories, updated when an idea comes to mind. Some may be more connected, but overall they will be episodic (though there will be an underlying plot). I do not know when these will be taking place for sure, but I'll probably go in line with the seasons, and mention if something is obviously placed in the distant past or distant future.

Thank you for reading this first chapter, and please enjoy the ones to come.


	2. His Coat

A Collection of Silentshipping Drabbles

Kaiba (Seto) x Serenity (Shizuka)

His Coat

* * *

There were many things that were known about Seto Kaiba. He was a determined businessman, a challenging dueler, and he a loud sense of fashion. When people talked of Kaiba they often mentioned his glare and his trench coat. Some argued over the reasoning for his long coats, saying that it was an echo of his pride, compensation for lesser qualities, or even that he hid weaponry within it.

All in all it was a rather unnecessary discussion, though it still managed to make an article within a magazine. It was not unusual for people to get caught up in silly things that would, or at least should, never pertain to their lives. Still, people were curious and some wanted to feel close to the intimidating CEO. In Domino City Seto Kaiba was just like a celebrity, which caused many to fawn over him.

Serenity Wheeler was not above admiring certain idols, though she doubted she would be so interested in Kaiba if it wasn't for having met him various times. She often tagged along with her brother when he hung out with Yugi and the others, and thanks to the short boy she had seen Kaiba with them on a few occasions. He was quite a bit different than the pictures, though, and wore less frightening clothes when he was just hanging out. (Though it should be noted that the elder Kaiba did not really "hang out", but instead challenged Yugi to games.)

Most of what Serenity knew about Kaiba did not come from magazines, nor did it come from her biased brother, but instead it came from Mokuba. The younger of the brothers was much more outgoing and was at ease when it came to making conversation with his peers. As such, he and Serenity found themselves often talking to each other. They bonded over being similar ages and dealing with their older brothers.

The two younger siblings were once again sitting together at Yugi's house as their older brothers and friends played a game the next room over. While they were conversing, Shizuka decided to bring up the topic of Kaiba's coat. If later asked about this, however, she would say that she had no idea why she had bothered to ask the younger brother about such an odd topic. "It's just that I've seen a bit about it lately… I was wondering if you had any idea why he likes such big coats."

"He likes to show off, you know." This was true, of course, but there was more to it. He leaned back on his seat and brushed the object of discussion, which Seto had earlier set down. Mokuba grabbed the long white fabric and leaned against it. He did not do this particularly because he liked the object, or even because he was thinking about it. Instead, he grabbed it by habit, having grown so accustomed to the warmth it would bring him when his brother was working late.

Serenity stared intently at the boy and wondered if this was why Kaiba still wore such an elaborate piece of clothing. Though he was outwardly conceited, Kaiba really did care for his younger brother, just as the coat, though seemingly worn to show off, was a piece of comfort to Mokuba.


	3. A Good Pair of Slippers

A Collection of Silentshipping Drabbles

Kaiba (Seto) x Serenity (Shizuka)

A Good Pair of Slippers

* * *

Serenity once again bundled up into her coat as she prepared to leave school. It had been a cold winter and though there was less snow in the city than the countryside there was still a good amount of icy wind coming off the sea. After tying her shoes and putting on her gloves Serenity was ready to start walking home. It was chilly days like these that made her wish her she lived closer to school, wishing not to have to wait for the bus and walk the slush covered roads.

Oh, if only complaints made the discomforts go away! Serenity sighed and started her trek home, following the other shivering children who seemed to be dreading the weather as much as she. However, there was one student who didn't seem so worried about the cold. Standing like usual at the school entrance, waiting for his chauffer, was Mokuba Kaiba. He spotted Serenity and waved her over.

"You sure are lucky, Mokuba," Serenity proclaimed as she neared her friend.

He agreed with a chuckle. "Hey, do you want to hang at my place tonight? I got this movie the other day and I want to watch it with someone."

Serenity happily agreed, glad not only to hang out with her friend, but to be out of the cold sooner. It didn't take long for the black car to arrive and bring the two back to the Kaiba mansion. Mokuba talked the entire ride about the movie and Serenity could clearly see that he wanted someone else to like it as much as he did. She wondered how much he and his brother did things together; did they watch movies or even play games together? The two brothers were very close, but Seto was known to spend a lot of time at his office.

The Kaiba mansion looked bigger than the last time Serenity was there, though she thought the same thing each time she was given the chance to visit the grand place. An old butler opened the massive front door for the teenagers and waited on them as they discarded their outer clothing. Serenity placed her shoes near the wall and was surprised when the Butler appeared with a nice pair of slippers he seemingly pulled out of thin air. The girl thanked him profusely before putting on the slippers and following Mokuba to the Kaiba home theater.

The two had a good time together; they watched Mokuba's movie – during which he kept glancing at the girl to make sure she was enjoying it as much as he – and drank some hot cocoa that the butler had set before them. After the movie, Mokuba picked out a video game for them to play on the huge screen. Serenity was still overwhelmed by the mansion and she got a terrible headache after looking at the huge television screen for so long, but she had as much fun as Mokuba. The two had such fun that they lost track of time, as one normally does when distracted by pleasantries. They were joking and laughing and having an all-around grand ol' time when the older Kaiba brother stepped into the room.

Seto Kaiba had had another long day at work and was enjoying his time back home. He had taken a shower, changed into his pajamas, and settled into bed when he heard the rambunctious noise of his brother downstairs. A bit grumpy, he walked downstairs to find out what was going on.

"What are you doing up so late?" he grumbled as he walked into the room, not noticing that his brother had a friend over, "You're making a lot of noise, Moki…"

A little giggle disrupted Seto, which announced the presence of Serenity in the room. Seto glared at the girl, not out of anger but because he was too tired to think about why she was there.

"I'm sorry big brother," Mokuba paused the video game and looked around for the remote to turn the volume down. "We didn't mean to wake you."

Another little giggle sounded from the girl.

"It's fine, just keep it down." The older Kaiba let out a sigh and wished he could just fall asleep where he was standing.

A giggle, a little bit louder this time, came from the room.

It was late and Seto was exhausted, so it didn't take much for him to lose his patience. He turned around, rose to his full intimidating size, and snapped at the giggling girl, "What is wrong, _Wheeler_?"

Serenity couldn't hold in her laughter now, she ended up chuckling for a few seconds before catching her breath and responding to the man. "I-I'm sorry Mr. Kaiba, I just – giggle – I didn't think you'd wear – giggle – fuzzy p-pink slippers!" Here the girl couldn't hold it in – remember, she had been up late and was tired as well – and she began to laugh, covering her mouth to help muffle the sound.

Now Mokuba had once given Seto a gag gift, a pair of fuzzy pink slippers. Kaiba rarely wore them, but they were surprisingly comfortable so he did wear them around his room. That night he had dismissed there gaudy look and worn them, but he was simply appalled to be seen in them by someone else, especially a Wheeler. If Seto had a better sense of humor, if he hadn't been so tired, and if he hadn't been so embarrassed, he as well would have found himself to look quite funny. After all, he was _the_ Seto Kaiba in fuzzy pink slippers.


End file.
